my_little_pony_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mane Six
Mane six '- Przyjaciółki, wszystkie to klacze. W infoboksie widzimy ich klejnoty. Na dole są wyglądy kucyków: Twilgiht Sparkle - Alikorn dawniej jednorożec do odcinka Sposób na zaklęcie, fioletowa klacz, granatowa grzywa z różowo-fioletowym pasemkami, ma fioletowe oczy oraz posiada 6 rzęs na oku. Jej znaczek to gwiazda z 5 białymi gwiazdami. Rarity - Jednorożec, biała klacz, ma fioletową grzywę, niebieskie oczy z jasno-niebieskim makijażem, posiada 8 rzęs na oku. Jej znaczek to 3 niebieskie diamenty. Applejack - Ziemski kucyk, pomarańczowa klacz, żółta grzywa z czerwonymi gumkami, ma zielone oczy i piegi, ma 3 rzęsy na oku. Jej znaczkiem są trzy zielone jabłka. Zawsze ma na sobie kapelusz. Pinkie Pie - Ziemski kucyk, różowa klacz, różowa grzywa, ma niebieskie oczy, posiada 6 rzęs. Jej znaczkiem są trzy baloniki, jedna żółta, dwie niebieskie. Rainbow Dash - Pegaz, niebieska klacz, tęczowa grzywa, różowe oczy i ma 3 proste rzęsy. Jej znaczkiem jest grzmot z chmurką z kolorami: czerwony, żółty i nieskieki. Fluttershy - Pegaz, żółta klacz, różowa grzywa, ciemno-zielone oczy, posiada 6 rzęs. Jej znaczkiem są trzy różowo-zielone motyle. Charakter Twilight Sparkle W odcinku "Różowa intuicja" Twilight Sparkle denerwuje się, że przepowiednie Pinkie Pie się sprawdzają. Kiedy po ataku hydry, Pinkie zapowiada, że nie o to wydarzenie jej chodziło, ale o coś jeszcze "większego", Twilight wybucha gniewem, jej oczy robią się czerwone, futro białe, a grzywa i ogon zmieniają się w wielkie żywe płomienie. Po ataku złości kucyk zmęczony (i lekko zwęglony) opada na ziemię. Potem mówi, że jeśli się czegoś nie rozumie to nie znaczy że tego nie ma. Kiedy w odcinku "Rój stulecia" nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli i wydaje się, że Księżniczka Celestia przyjedzie do zrujnowanego Ponyville, Twilight załamuje się i niedorzecznie sugeruje zbudowanie dokładnej repliki miasteczka, w ostatnich sekundach przed przybyciem Księżniczki. Bardzo denerwuje się również, kiedy Fluttershy zabiera feniksa Księżniczki - Filominę. Wydaje jej się, że Celestia będzie tak zła, że wygna je do lochu, jednak kiedy Księżniczka odzyskuje swojego pupila wydaje się być rozbawiona całą zaistniałą sytuacją.Podczas odcinka "Lekcja zerowa" Twilight jest bardzo niespokojna i nadpobudliwa, na siłę stara się znaleźć coś na temat przyjaźni, co mogła by opisać Księżniczce. W pewnym momencie odcinka Twilight zbliża się do Znaczkowej Ligi, teleportując się do wnętrza ich piłki i rozrywając ją na strzępy. Potem, podczas przedstawiania im swojego pluszaka Mądralę, cały czas szlifuje zęby, okazując im zniecierpliwienie i agresywność.Twilight jest tzw. molem książkowym. Przed przyjazdem do Ponyville zawsze przekładała naukę nad życie towarzyskie, co pozwoliło jej odkryć powrót Księżniczki Luny, oraz pomogło w wielu późniejszych odcinkach. Nawet po przybyciu do miasteczka i znalezieniu prawdziwych przyjaciół, ciągle pilnie studiowała.Na początku odcinka "Sposób na gryfa", Twilight czyta swoją książkę, kiedy wpada do niej Pinkie Pie, w drodze na spotkanie z Rainbow Dash; Twi stara się słuchać tego co mówi do niej Pinkie, odpowiadając jej poważnym tonem "aha", jednak wciąż zajęta jest czytaniem. Podobną sytuację można zauważyć w odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór", kiedy Pinkie Pie mówi coś entuzjastycznie do Twilight, a ta nawet jej nie słucha, starając się skoncentrować na nowym zaklęciu.Twilight udowadnia swoje uzależnienie od książek, kiedy na swojej pierwszej piżamowej imprezie z udziałem Applejack i Rarity, korzysta z porad zamieszczonych w książce „Dziewczyńskie wieczory. Wszystko co zawsze chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać” i nie robi nic, czego by w niej nie opisano. Kiedy wielkie drzewo zwala się na jej dom, a Rarity i Applejack próbują je usunąć, Twilight szuka rozwiązania w tej książce.Twilight nie przejmuje się przesądami i nie wierzy w nic, co nie zostałoby, w sposób naukowy, wyjaśnione. Pokazuje nam swój sceptycyzm na początku odcinka "Końska plotka". Podczas gdy jej przyjaciele są przekonani, że Zecora to zła czarownica, ona i Apple Bloom nie dowierzają i starają się całą zaistniałą sytuację jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić. Później, kiedy "dowody" wskazują na to, że Zecora zamierza zjeść Apple Bloom, Twilight odrzuca na bok swoje przekonania i również posądza zebrę o złe zamiary. Na końcu okazało się, że Zecora przygotowywała tylko napar, który miał pomóc kucykom w pozbyciu się dolegliwości, nabytych po dotknięciu niebieskich kwiatów, zwanych "Czarci żart". Podobna sytuacja zaistniała w odcinku "Różowa intuicja", kiedy Twilight bardzo długo nie chciała uwierzyć, że Pinkie Pie potrafi przewidywać co się wydarzy, jednak w końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że chociaż nie da się tego wyjaśnić, to się dzieje i trzeba to zaakceptować.Pomimo swojej wielkiej mocy, Twilight pozostaje niezwykle skromna. Nie chce przyćmić swoich przyjaciół i chwalić się talentem (chociaż na końcu odcinka "Chwalipięta" przyznaje, że jest najbardziej utalentowanym jednorożcem w Ponyville). Mimo iż była najpilniejszą i najlepszą studentką księżniczki, to woda sodowa nie uderzyła jej do głowy.Twilight Sparkle posiada niezwykle imponujące zdolności magiczne, na których studiowanie poświęca prawie cały czas wolny. Spike, w odcinku "Chwalipięta" nazywa Twilight najbardziej uzdolnionym jednorożcem w Ponyville, a Księżniczka Celestia wspomina o jej niezwykłej mocy w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Magia jednorożców wymaga skupienia, wysiłku i zaangażowania, co Twilight wyjaśnia swojemu asystentowi w odc. "Różowa intuicja" oraz Znaczkowej Lidze w odc."Znaczkowa Liga". Niemniej jednak, bez trudu zbiera jabłka z drzew i wsadza je do wiadra, przemienia myszy w konie, czy naprawia walącą się tamę ("Sezon na jabłka", "Niezapomniany wieczór", "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka"). Potrafi atakować i ranić swoją mocą w paru odcinkach.Jak bardzo utalentowana by nie była, czasem zdarza jej się popełniać błędy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" rzuca zaklęcie na parasprite'y, aby te przestały wyjadać jedzenie mieszkańcom. Wtedy owady odkładają na bok żywność i zabierają się za zjadanie wszelkich innych przedmiotów, np: stołów, czy budynków. Kiedy w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" chce pomóc w przygotowaniach do nadejścia wiosny na farmie Sweet Apple, ożywia pług, aby ułatwić sobie pracę. Niestety traci kontrolę nad maszyną, która sieje zniszczenia na polach. Twilight Sparkle posiada zdolność do teleportacji, która była też popularna wśród jednorożców poprzedniej generacji. Pierwszy raz teleportuje się w "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2", kiedy szarżuje na Nightmare Moon w celu zabezpieczenia Klejnotów Harmonii. Teleportuje się również na krótkich dystansach w sadzie rodziny Apple, aby być bliżej Applejack, a także aby uciec wraz z Spikiem od goniących za nią kucyków ("Sezon na jabłka", "Biletomistrzyni"). Teleportuje się wiele razy w odc. "Lekcja zerowa", pozornie bez większego wysiłku.Umiejętności organizacyjne Twilight są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. W odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" koordynuje pracę wszystkich zespołów, czyniąc je wydajniejszymi, co pozwala na powitanie wiosny na czas, pierwszy raz od wielu lat. Burmistrz Ponyville jest tak zachwycona, że mianuje Twilight oficjalnym organizatorem wszystkich grup kucyków, na przyszłe lata. Ponadto Twilight otrzymuje specjalną kamizelkę w kolorach reprezentujących wszystkie grupy.W odcinku "Zamkomania" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack, które bały się organów w starym zamku Luny i Celestii przytulają się do Twilight, a ta chodzi z nimi wszystkimi na sobie, nie okazując oznak zmęczenia. W odcinku "Kopę lat!" szybko przylatuje do Canterlotu z Pinkie Pie na grzbiecie i Spikiem, który trzymał się ogona. Tu również nie widać oznak zadyszki. Rarity Pracuje jako krawcowa, projektantka i sprzedawczyni w swoim własnym butiku, który znajduje się w Ponyville oraz jest też jedyną kreatorką mody w tym mieście. Jest starszą siostrą Sweetie Belle, córką Hondo Flanks i Cookie Crumbles oraz obiektem westchnień Spike'a. Ma kotkę o imieniu Opal. W przeciwieństwie do Twilight, Rarity używa magii jedynie do podstawowych zadań i do odnajdywania kamieni szlachetnych. Stara się zachowywać kulturalnie, lecz niekiedy strasznie panikuje, lub za bardzo się ekscytuje, zupełnie jak Pinkie Pie.Rarity urodziła się w Ponyville. Już od źrebięcia wiedziała, że jej powołaniem będzie szycie oraz projektowanie strojów. W odcinku ''Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi jednorożec opowiada, w jaki sposób zdobył swój znaczek. Wszystko zaczęło się w teatrze niedaleko szkoły, gdzie kucyki ćwiczyły do nadchodzącego przedstawienia. Próba odbywała się w strojach autorstwa Rarity. Autorka nie była jednak zadowolona ze swoich prac, twierdziła uparcie, że czegoś w nich brakuje. Podczas gdy młoda projektantka głowiła się, jak poprawić kreacje, jej róg znienacka zaczął świecić i prowadził ją przez długą drogę do... skały. Okazało się, że kryła ona w swym wnętrzu dużo klejnotów. Rarity skwapliwie wykorzystała odnalezione kamienie szlachetne w swoich strojach, które olśniły i nieco zdziwiły widownię, ale przede wszystkim - zadowoliły ich autorkę.Rarity ma młodszą siostrę Sweetie Belle, a także rodziców o imieniu Magnum i Pearl, którzy pojawiają się na początku tego samego odcinka. Rarity bardzo ufa swojej młodszej siostrzyczce, twierdzi, że jest zbyt niewinna, aby zrobić coś złego. Denerwuje się jednak często, gdy ta bierze bez pytania jej rzeczy i niszczy jej projekty. W tym samym odcinku, bardzo wściekła się na siostrę, gdy ta wzięła jej klejnoty i użyła ich do swojego rysunku. Potem jednak dostrzega wielką więź, która je łączy i postanawia odzyskać przyjaźń z siostrą. Rarity swoją magią nie dorównuje magii Twilight Sparkle, ale niektóre jej zaklęcia są znane tylko nielicznym, na przykład szukanie kamieni szlachetnych pod ziemią - oprócz Rarity tylko Twilight zna to zaklęcie, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku Kucyki i psy. Jej aura na rogu jest koloru jasnobłękitnego (w odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór parę razy ma różową, ale to prawdopodobnie jest błąd w animacji). Kiedy to w odcinku Bats, Rarity i Twilight używają magii do ukazania sygnału, widać, że magia u Rarity jest nadal jasnoniebieska. Pasjami Rarity są krawiectwo, poznawanie osobistości, moda i elegancja, strojenie się oraz przeprowadzanie metamorfoz innym. Lubi szyć stroje, w szczególności dla swoich przyjaciółek. Mimo że pochodzi z Ponyville, twierdzi, że jest jej przeznaczone zamieszkać w Canterlocie. Stolicę Equestrii postrzega jako centrum mody i życia towarzyskiego w krainie. Rarity zawsze zachowuje się jak dama oraz wymaga aby tak ją traktowano. Przez długi czas uważała swoją siostrę i rodzinę Apple za nieokrzesanych, ale zmieniła swe zdanie w odcinku Siostrzany sojusz gdzie (bez wiedzy Sweetie Belle) bierze z nią udział w Siostrzanych zawodach. Jest bardzo histeryczna co potwierdza wiele razy powtarzany cytat (odc. Lekcja Zerowa): Rarity dba o urodę i styl - zarówno swój, jak i innych kucyków. Swoją znajomość mody i magiczne zdolności krawieckie chciała użyć do pokonania chwalipięty Trixie. Błyskawicznie przygotowała uroczą suknię z kurtyny wiszącej przy scenie. Przeciwniczka pokonała ją równie szybko - zmieniając kolor grzywy Rarity na zgniłą zieleń (najgorszy kolor włosów według Rarity). Bohaterka nie mogła jej znieść, rozpłakała się i uciekła czując wstyd. Jednorożec kocha czystość i porządek. Panikuje, gdy zagraża jej ubrudzenie błotem i z trudem wytrzymuje moknięcie na deszczu w odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór. Powoduje to krótkotrwały konflikt z jej przyjaciółką Applejack, której wcale nie przeszkadza bycie mokrą lub brudną. Rarity bardzo dba o urodę i stara się być coraz piękniejsza, choćby poprzez wizyty w miejskim spa. W serialu pojawia się tam wielokrotnie, na przykład w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy". Najczęściej spotyka się tam razem z Fluttershy. Jest tam częstą i szanowaną klientką. Rarity kocha modę i życie towarzyskie. Uwielbia znajdować się w centrum equestriańskiego high-life'u. W odcinku W zielonym ci nie do twarzy Fluttershy została jej modelką. Rarity chciała, by Photo Finish uczyniła z niej projektancką gwiazdę, jednak fotografka była bardziej zainteresowana delikatnością i nieśmiałością Fluttershy i uważała, że Rarity nie jest do niczego potrzebna. W odcinku Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rarity, dzięki magii Twilight, otrzymała piękne skrzydła, przypominające kolorowe skrzydła motyla. Mieszkańcy Cloudsdale i widownia Zawodów Młodych Lotników byli zachwyceni jej skrzydłami, przez co Rainbow Dash czuła się przybita, zawstydzona, pokonana, i niewiele znacząca. Dumna Rarity podleciała wysoko pod niebo, licząc na zauroczenie wszystkich wielobarwnymi światłami odbitymi od skrzydeł. Te jednak obróciły się w popiół, gdyż Rarity zbytnio zbliżyła się do słońca. Na szczęście Rainbow w ostatniej chwili uratowała bezwładnie spadającą Rarity, wykonując po drodze Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Zawstydzona projektantka przeprosiła Rainbow Dash i podziękowała jej za uratowanie oraz nazwała ją najlepszą lotniczką w Equestrii.Rarity uważa siebie za dobrze wychowaną. Korzysta z powściągliwego, wyrafinowanego języka, w przeciwieństwie do jej koleżanek, które nie stronią od kolokwializmów i pragmatycznego słownictwa. Jednocześnie, w wersji angielskiej, Rarity nie stroni od francuskich makaronizmów. Jednorożec lubi porządek, jedynie w swojej pracowni celowo utrzymuje artystyczny nieład, który pobudza jej kreatywność. Brzydzi się brudem, błotem i nie cierpi chodzić z mokrą, i nieułożoną grzywą. W odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór, podczas gdy Applejack przed burzą strąca gałęzie, Rarity próbuje je przystroić, przez co dochodzi między nimi do scysji. W odcinku Kucyki i psy projektantka zostaje porwana przez psy. Napastnicy próbowali wykorzystać umiejętność wyszukiwania pod ziemią kamieni szlachetnych. Początkowo Rarity brzydzi się warunkami panującymi w podziemnej siedzibie porywaczy i zachowuje się jak typowa dama. Nie chce kopać, narzeka na brud i nieustannie marudzi na zakwaterowanie, doprowadzając psy do obłędu. Ostatecznie, porywacze puszczają ją wolno wraz ze wszystkimi znalezionymi diamentami.Rarity z pewnością jest najbardziej skłonna do amorów spośród wszystkich głównych bohaterek. Pierwotnie marzy o poślubieniu Księcia Blueblooda, jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, by dostać bilet na galę i spotkać się z nim, spotyka ją jednak rozczarowanie, gdy orientuje się, że książę wcale nie jest tak czarujący jak jej się zdawało. Kolejnym obiektem jej westchnień jest Trenderhoof, którego zdjęcia kolekcjonuje w Butiku Karuzela. W tym wypadku jej miłość również jest nieodwzajemniona, ponieważ ten ogier zainteresował się Applejack. Rarity bardzo mocno przeżywa swoje sprawy miłosne - jest bardzo zestresowana na myśl o spotkaniu zarówno z Bluebloodem jak i z Trenderhoofem, a zawody miłosne wywołują u niej bardzo silne emocje - od wściekłości po załamanie i płacz. Mimo pewnej delikatności i skłonności do dramatyzowania, Rarity jest bardzo zaradna życiowo. Jej butik w prowincjonalnym Ponyville dobrze prosperuje i przyciąga wielu sławnych klientów, jak Sapphire Shores. Rarity wykazuje się też niezwykłą zaradnością w odcinku "Rarity podbija Manehattan", gdzie mimo początkowego załamania, potrafi w jedną noc zaprojektować i z pomocą przyjaciółek wykonać wspaniałą kolekcję ubrań, wykorzystując wszystko co ma pod ręką. Potrafi skutecznie wynegocjować szparagi dla Fluttershy od Gizmo, wykorzystując swój wdzięk. Rarity pracuje jako projektantka mody w swoim własnym butiku o nazwie Karuzela. Jej estetyka pracy i poświęcenie dla swoich klientów jest przedstawione w odcinku Sukces spod igły. Początkowo jednorożec szyje sukienki własnego projektu dla swoich przyjaciół, ale kiedy przyjaciółki nie są zadowolone z efektów końcowych, Rarity szyje im zupełnie nowe sukienki według ich wskazówek. Rarity nie jest zadowolona z sukienek, jednak jej przyjaciółki są zachwycone idealnymi projektami. Kiedy te suknie zostają skrytykowane przez krytyka mody Hoity Toity, Rarity zamyka się w swoim pokoju, lamentując o swojej zrujnowanej karierze, na szczęście jej przyjaciółki były w stanie przekonać Hoity'ego Toity'ego na zorganizowanie kolejnego pokazu mody, tym razem z udziałem jej oryginalnych sukienek. Dziewczyny dokończyły suknię Rarity na galę Grand Galopu, a ta była tym bardzo zachwycona. Applejack Applejack jest bardzo uparta, widać to w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka". W tym odcinku próbuje jej pomóc Twilight Sparkle, lecz Applejack twierdzi, że nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy. Applejack jest też bardzo pracowita, spokojna, uczciwa i miła. W odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń" kłóci się z Rainbow Dash o to, która z nich jest lepszym sportowcem. Ostatecznie jednak Applejack przeprasza Rainbow Dash i razem biegną w wyścigu liści.Applejack to pracowity, czasem uparty kucyk jeśli chodzi o robienie rzeczy na własną rękę. Chce zająć się dorocznymi zbiorami jabłek sama w czasie gdy Big Macintosh wraca do zdrowia po kontuzji w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka". Big Macintosh spokojnie wyraża zaniepokojenie o jej plan, by zebrać setki jabłoni w pojedynkę, ale Applejack naskakuje na niego i jego "matematykę" i mimo wszystko postanawia spróbować, jednocześnie pomagając przyjaciółkom w wielu różnych zadaniach. Po tym, jak zawraca tabun krów pędzący na Ponyville, mieszkańcy miasta organizują ceremonię na jej cześć, gdzie jej bliscy przyjaciele chwalą jej gotowość do pomocy. Zmęczona Applejack bez większego rozgłosu zabiera swoje trofeum i wraca do zbiorów; niebezpiecznie się wyczerpuje oraz wielokrotnie odmawia pomocy ze strony Twilight Sparkle. W końcu mdleje na widok jabłoni, które zostały jej jeszcze do zebrania. Applejack nie ma problemu z ubrudzeniem się, tak jak Rarity, ale wpada w szał, kiedy musi założyć coś ładnego ("Dziewczyński wieczór"). W odcinku "Kucyki i psy" mówi: "Ja nawet lubię się czasem upaćkać i pobrudzić, ale Rarity z tą jej manią czystości...". Nie przejmuje się za bardzo, kiedy w odcinku "Siostrzany sojusz", Rarity mówi, że konkurs, który odbędzie się na farmie Sweet Apple jest "nieokrzesany". Tłumaczy Sweetie Belle, że dla jej siostry wszystko jest nieokrzesane, ale na pewno przybędzie na czas. Applejack delikatnie sugeruje Rarity jak osiągnąć kompromis i dogadać się z Sweetie Belle, za co Rarity jest jej wdzięczna. Rzeczy, których Applejack definitywnie nie lubi to zbyt dziewczęce rzeczy, jak na przykład słodkie sukienki i makijaż. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", w swojej retrospekcji przyznaje, że jako młoda klacz próbowała być elegancka i wytworna, ale ostatecznie zdecydowała się powrócić na rodzinną farmę. Kiedy Apple Bloom zaczyna mówić po francusku w "Znaczkowa ospa", Applejack mówi do Twilight Sparkle, że jej siostra "mówi językami". Applejack zawsze nosi swój brązowy, wiejski kapelusz. Ściąga go tylko do snu, co można zauważyć w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville" oraz w "Dzień uznania dla rodziny". W odcinku "Powrót do harmonii, część 2", Applejack przepraszając Twilight zdejmuje kapelusz, okazując to, że jest jej smutno. Za to w odcinku "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie", gdy jedna z Pinkie Pie sprawia, że ściany stodoły się zawalają, ona ściąga ze złości kapelusz i depcze go. W oryginalnej wersji Applejack mówi z akcentem podobnym do tego, z jakim mówią ludzie w południowo-zachodnim Missouri na wyżynie Ozark, gdzie znajduje się wiele sadów jabłoniowych.Applejack reprezentuje klejnot uczciwości. Twilight Sparkle wnioskuje to w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2", mówiąc, że Applejack pokazała swoją uczciwość, kiedy wsparła ją w najtrudniejszej dla niej chwili. Applejack ciężko było porzucić swoją uczciwość i wymyślić wymówkę od przyjścia na "pourodzinowe" przyjęcie Gummy'ego, w odcinku "Samotna imprezka". Poci się i nerwowo uśmiecha pod czujnym okiem Pinkie Pie, chociaż miała najlepszą wymówkę, w postaci zbioru jabłek. W odcinku "Powrót do harmonii, część 1", pod wpływem zaklęć Discorda, Applejack zmienia się w nałogowego kłamcę. Początkowo jej kłamstwa nie są szczególnie przekonywujące i złośliwe, ale z każdą chwilą w niej rosną i zamieniają się w coraz bardziej absurdalne i szkodliwe. Po odczarowaniu przez Twilight, Applejack wyjaśnia, że nie potrafiła znieść prawdy, którą usłyszała, więc sama zaczęła kłamać. Jeśli Applejack ma wybierać między dotrzymaniem słowa a uczciwością, woli skłamać, jak w odcinku "Ostatnia gonitwa". Klacz wolała okłamać przyjaciółki, niż zawieść Panią Burmistrz brakiem pieniędzy. Odwaga i altruizm Applejack posiada także te dwie wspaniałe cechy. Jest odważna, potrafi w kilka sekund podjąć decyzję o uratowaniu kogoś. W odcinku "Wyjście smoka" Applejack ocala Twilight przed spadającym głazem, w odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" ratuje kucyki jadące w powozie w stronę przepaści, a w "Kuce w wielkim mieście", gdy nie ostrożna klacz wchodzi na scenę, która się zawala, Applejack natychmiast biegnie jej pomóc i ją ratuje. Choć Applejack zazwyczaj jest miła i taktowna, zdarza jej się tracić cierpliwość i być niemiłą, lub wręcz agresywną, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Rainbow Dash. W odcinku "Dziewczyński wieczór" pozwala by jej spór z Rarity zniszczył pierwszą imprezę u Twilight, a w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń" staje się tak podstępna jak Rainbow Dash i nie cofa się nawet przed oszustwem, aby wygrać. W obu jednak sytuacjach ostatecznie to ona pierwsza przeprasza. Jest pierwsza do kłótni z Rainbow Dash w odcinku "Impas", co jeszcze bardziej potęguje spór w miasteczku Appleloosa. Pomimo braku cierpliwości innych kucyków do Fluttershy w odcinku "Wyjście smoka", Applejack decyduje się zabrać ją do jaskini smoka, okrężną, bezpieczną drogą. Często powstrzymuje Rainbow Dash przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego, przez chwycenie jej za ogon, jak np. w odcinkach: "Przyjaźń to magia, część 1" i część 2, "Biletomistrzyni", "Wyjście smoka" i "Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000".W odcinku "Wyjście smoka", Applejack jest jedynym kucykiem, który nie niecierpliwi się z powodu lęków Fluttershy, dlatego postanawia doprowadzić ją na szczyt góry okrężną, dłuższą i bezpieczniejszą drogą. Jest również pierwszym kucykiem, który zauważa zmartwienie Twilight w odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie". Również w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville", jako jedyna zauważa dziwne zachowanie Scootaloo i chce jej pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu, jednak pegaz nie chce jej wyjawić co ją dręczy. Applejack stara się pocieszyć i zaopiekować Sweetie Belle, kiedy ta jest smutna po kłótni z Rarity, w "Siostrzany sojusz". W odcinku "Lekcja samodzielności" pragnie najlepszego dla Apple Bloom, a gdy potwór zaatakował siostrę, Applejack ją obroniła. thumb|right|Applejack rywalizuje tak z Rarity Applejack niechętnie przebiera się w damę w odcinku "Proste życie ". Robi to tylko po to, by nauczyć czegoś swoją przyjaciółkę Rarity i odpędzić się od nachalnego wielbiciela Trenderhoofa. Applejack upiera się ciągle, że każdy może lubić modę, nawet ona. Rarity dobrze wie, że klacz jej nie znosi. Według Applejack, ma ona idealnie ułożoną grzywę, gdzie Rarity ma całą w błocie i rozdwojonych końcówek. Applejack ma również piękne zadbane kopytka i zawsze jest do przodu z modą. Kiedy Rarity wskakuje do błota, plami w ten sposób suknię Applejack. Jednorożec jest załamany. Applejack w końcu tłumaczy przyjaciółce, że ona wie najlepiej kim jest.W odcinku "Ptaszek na uwięzi", w czasie spotkania z Księżniczką Celestią, Applejack miała wielką ochotę na spróbowanie wszystkich smakołyków ze stołu, jednak z powodu braku znajomości "manier z wyższych sfer" nie jadła niczego, gdyż nie miała pewności, czego powinna skosztować najpierw. Potem gdy wychodzi, zabiera trochę jedzenia ze sobą. Z kolei w odcinku "Zjazd rodziny Apple", Babcia Smith wspomina, że w czasie jednego ze zjazdów, gdy Applejack była mała, porwała cały talerz z jabłkowymi placuszkami, schowała się pod stołem, i zjadła je wszystkie. Babcia śmieje się do Apple Bloom, że odkryli wtedy, że Applejack ma apetyt jak dorosły ogier. Umiejętności Budowa AJ jest dobra w budownictwie. Potrafi zbudować od sceny (odcinek "Kuce w wielkim mieście"), po nową stodołę (odcinek "Zjazd rodziny Apple"). Potrafi bardzo wiele naprawić, m.in. rurę od ciepłej pary (odcinek "Wolny dzień Applejack"). Jest pracowita, więc przychodzi jej to z łatwością. Sport Applejack posiada nadzwyczajne umiejętności sportowe i atletyczne; jest tak samo silna i zręczna. AJ i Rainbow Dash często się kłócą, która z nich jest lepsza w sporcie. Aby to rozstrzygnąć, brały nawet udział w konkursie na żelaznego kucyka w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń". Jest bardzo uzdolniona jeśli chodzi o posługiwanie się lassem - swoje umiejętności prezentowała w odcinkach: "Sezon na jabłka", "Dziewczyński wieczór", "Chwalipięta", "Jesienna przyjaźń" oraz w "Powrót do harmonii, część 2". W odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" nazywa swoje tylne kopyta "Wirujące Kopytko" i "Niepokonana Nóżka". W "Rarity podbija Manehattan" wykazuje się niezwykłą siłą, gdy z łatwością podnosi taksówkę, na której siedzi kucyk. Pinkie Pie Pierwszy raz widziana jest w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia, część 1", gdy Twilight Sparkle przybywa do Ponyville. Spike proponuje jej, aby poznała tam kogoś i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim. W tym momencie widzą Pinkie Pie spacerującą po Ponyville. Twilight mówi jej "Witaj!", lecz Pinkie ucieka z wrzaskiem. Potem, gdy fioletowy jednorożec przychodzi do biblioteki, okazuje się, że ta urządziła dla niej i Spike'a powitalną imprezkę. Osobowość Pinkie Pie bardzo lubi zaprzyjaźniać się z wszystkimi, co nie oznacza, że oni też. Taką sytuację widzimy w odc. Przyjaciel w potrzebie. Cranky Doodle przybywa do Ponyville, a Pinkie za wszelką cenę chce się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Osioł jednak odpowiada, że ma już wystarczająco dużo przyjaciół, a Pinkie może poznawać innych. Na koniec odcinka Pinkie dowiaduje się, że czasem ma się przyjaciół z którymi się bryka, bawi się, a z innymi ma się zwykłą, spokojną przyjaźń. thumb|left|Wesoła Pinkie Pie.Pinkie Pie to towarzyski, energiczny i entuzjastyczny kucyk, który zawsze jest w ciągłym ruchu, kocha słodycze, słodkie wypieki, a w swoich wypowiedziach często używa błędu formalnego. Uwielbia również towarzystwo. Ma zamiłowanie do imprez oraz tendencję do urządzania ich w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, jak to się stało w odcinku Zamkomania. Pinkie gra na wielu instrumentach i bardzo lubi śpiewać. Ma również tendencję do skakania zamiast chodzenia, któremu zwykle towarzyszy hałas. Zwykle nie jest traktowana poważnie, nawet przez najbliższych przyjaciół, co możemy zauważyć na przykład w odcinku "Rój stulecia". Pinkie Pie zawsze chętnie rozwesela inne kucyki i uczy je, jak śmiechem można przezwyciężyć strach. Uczyniła to w "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2", gdzie pomogła przyjaciółkom przejść przez las bez obawy o straszne drzewa. Pomaga również Twilight zaakceptować rzeczy, które się wokół niej dzieją, nawet jeśli nie da się ich wytłumaczyć ("Różowa intuicja"). W odcinku "Sposób na gryfa", razem z Rainbow Dash płata mieszkańcom Ponyville różne żarty. Jest w tym bardzo sumienna, ale dowcipy dobiera tak, aby ofiarę rozbawić, a nie zasmucić. Odmawia również zażartowania z Fluttershy, z powodu jej wyjątkowej wrażliwości. Kiedy Pinkie jest świadkiem, jak Gilda doprowadza Fluttershy do łez, postanawia działać i dać gryfowi nauczkę. Organizuje dla niej imprezę pełną psikusów, takimi jak ostry sos w cukierkach, czy niezdmuchiwalne świeczki. Kiedy Gilda krzyczy na Pinkie, okazuje się, że wszystkie dowcipy były autorstwa Rainbow Dash. Wtedy Rainbow uświadamia sobie, jaka naprawdę jest Gilda, a gryf odchodzi w złości. Pinkie pokazuje nam swoje alter ego w odcinku "Samotna imprezka". Po tym, jak jej przyjaciele marnymi wymówkami wykręcają się od przyjścia na "po-urodzinowe" przyjęcie dla Gummy'ego, Pinkie wpada w paranoję, ciągle szuka złych stron danej sytuacji. Jej grzywa i ogon rozprostowują się, jej kolor sierści staje się ciemnoróżowy, a kucyk zastępuje swoich najbliższych, nieożywionymi przedmiotami. Wierzy, że są one prawdziwe i nawet kłóci się z nimi, czemu towarzyszą nerwowe skurcze. Rainbow w końcu interweniuje i siłą zaciąga ją na farmę Sweet Apple, gdzie przyjaciółki urządziły dla niej przyjęcie niespodziankę na jej urodziny. Pinkie cieszy się, że dziewczyny jej nie opuściły i wraca do swojego pierwotnego stanu: jej grzywa i ogon znów są kręcone, powraca różowy kolor sierści i zanikają również jej błędne oczy. Łakomstwo Pinkie Pie jak na kucyka jest niezwykle łakoma. Raz nawet zjadła cały wielki tort zrobiony przez cukierników. Lubi jeść wszelkie słodkości, a w odcinku "Ptaszek na uwięzi" zjada babeczkę z kremem od samej księżniczki Celestii. Prawdopodobnie w tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Pinkie Pie uwielbia dwupiętrowy tort czekoladowy. W "Roju stulecia" gdy pani i pan Cake pieką ciasta na wizytę księżniczki Pinkie je wszystkie zjada. Również w odcinku "Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni", pod koniec je cały wielki tort, przeznaczony na konkurs.Osobowość Pinkie Pie zmienia się diametralnie na skutek magii Discorda w odcinku otwierającym drugi sezon serialu, "Powrót do harmonii, część 1". Pinkie znajduje się w balonowym ogrodzie wypełnionym śmiejącymi się balonami. Z początku Pinkie cieszy się z tego widoku i entuzjastycznie mówi, że jest to "najfajniejszy park balonikowy jaki widziałam". Jednak kiedy linka jednego z balonów zaplątuje się na jej nodze, a kucyk wpada do błotnistej kałuży atmosfera się zmienia; grupka balonów otacza ją i śmieje się z niej. Wtedy pojawia się Discord, który mówi Pinkie, że jej przyjaciele nigdy nie śmiali się z nią, ale z niej. Dawniej łagodne, uśmiechnięte balony zmieniają swoje twarze w twarze głównych bohaterek i śmieją się z Pinkie, która zahipnotyzowana przez Discorda blednie i stwierdza, że śmiech nie sprawia jej przyjemności. Pod koniec następnego odcinka Twilight udaje się przywrócić Pinkie do stanu pierwotnego dzięki zaklęciu pamięci. W następnej scenie widzimy jak Applejack ciągnie ją na taczkach, całą roześmianą i mówiącą: "Byłam szara! Możecie uwierzyć?". Wszędzie Pinkie Pie W trzecim sezonie, w odcinku "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie" wychodzi na jaw jeszcze jedna cecha Pinkie Pie - niezdecydowanie. Pinkie tak bardzo lubi bawić się i pomagać przyjaciółkom, że jeśli któreś z nich niezależnie od siebie zaproponują jej wspólne spędzanie czasu, bardzo się denerwuje i najchętniej wybrałaby się do obu. A może jednak? Po tym, jak Rainbow Dash proponuje jej wspólny wypad nad jezioro, a Applejack prosi ją o pomoc przy stawianiu stodoły na farmie Sweet Apple, postanawia zrobić wszystko, żeby wieczorem udało jej się spędzić czas z obydwiema. Niestety, próby przebiegnięcia od farmy nad jezioro w czasie krótszym niż sekundę kończą się fiaskiem, a Twilight stwierdza, że aby być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie musiałaby się rozdwoić. Wtedy Pinkie przypomina sobie starą historię, którą opowiadała jej babcia - Legendę Lustrzanego Stawu. Klacz bez zwłoki wyrusza do Lasu Everfree i odnajduje rzeczony staw. Później stwarza swojego pierwszego sobowtóra. W końcu może dogodzić obu przyjaciółkom jednocześnie! Ostatecznie jednak stwierdza, że dwie Pinkie Pie to zbyt mało na całe Ponyville i postanawia stworzyć więcej klonów, tak aby móc spędzać czas ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi w mieście jednocześnie. Niestety klony wymykają się spod kontroli i wywołują w Ponyville prawdziwy chaos. Kiedy Pinkie Pie odkrywa, do czego doprowadziły jej działania próbuje wytłumaczyć przyjaciółkom co się stało, ale one nie ufają jej i uważają za jednego z sobowtórów. Wtedy klacz postanawia za wszelką cenę odzyskać ich zaufanie i przyjaźń. Postanowienie to ujawnia jeszcze jedną cechę Pinkie - zawziętość. Proponuje Twilight przeprowadzenie trudnego testu. Ta Pinkie, która go przejdzie zostanie uznana za prawdziwą, zostanie w Ponyville, a sobowtóry zostaną odesłane do stawu. Jednorożec przystaje na propozycję i wraz z przyjaciółmi organizuje sprawdzian, który okazuje się oglądaniem schnącej farby na ścianie. Pinkie Pie wytęża wszystkie swoje siły i przechodzi test, dzięki czemu odzyskuje swoje przyjaciółki i znowu staje się jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Umiejętności Rozweselanie Pinkie Pie ma umiejętność rozweselania nawet najsmutniejszych kucyków. Możemy to zaobserwować w odcinku "Przyjaciel w potrzebie", gdzie po długich staraniach udaje się jej sprawić, by nawet Cranky Doodle Osioł się uśmiechnął. Rozwesela też kucyki w Ponyville w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie", gdzie okazuje się, że tylko ona swoim poczuciem humoru jest w stanie zapewnić dobry nastrój w miasteczku. W odcinku "Wyjście smoka" nie udaje jej się jednak rozweselić smoka zagrażającego Equestrii.Pinkie Pie już w pierwszym odcinku pokazuje nam swoją imprezową stronę, gdy pierwszy raz widząc Twilight Sparkle postanawia zorganizować dla niej przyjęcie powitalne. Następnie przez całą serię przetacza się obraz jej uwielbienia do imprezowania: Pierwsze przyjęcie urządziła dla swojej rodziny, dzięki czemu zyskała swój znaczek ("Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi"). Organizuje również przyjęcie powitalne dla Gildy oraz imprezę urodzinową dla swojego aligatora Gummy'ego ("Sposób na gryfa", "Samotna imprezka"). W "Gwiazda salonów" urządza dla Twilight przyjęcie urodzinowe w bardzo krótkim czasie, za pomocą swojej "imprezowej armaty".Pinkie Pie uwielbia śpiewać, swoje utwory komponuje sama, zazwyczaj na szybko, czego efektem są bzdurne i bezsensowne teksty niewywołujące pozytywnych reakcji wśród słuchaczy. Nawet jej przyjaciele sceptycznie reagują na wykonywane przez nią utwory, co można zauważyć kiedy Pinkie zaczyna śpiewać Laughter Song. Twilight nie jest również zachwycona jej dość chaotyczną piosenką Evil Enchantress song. Kiedy Pinkie śpiewa You Got to Share, You Got to Care aby złagodzić spór w miasteczku Appleloosa, efekt jest zupełne odwrotny - kucyki i bizony wypowiadają sobie długą wojnę ("Impas"). Również goście zgromadzeni na Gali Grand Galopu są oburzeni występem Pinkie i jej piosenką Pony Pokey. (Aby zobaczyć listę wszystkich piosenek Pinkie Pie sprawdź sekcję poniżej.) Większość odcinka "Rój stulecia" Pinkie spędza na poszukiwaniach licznych instrumentów muzycznych, które potem wykorzystuje do wypędzenia parasprite'ów z miasta. W odcinku "Pojedynek na czary" Twilight Sparkle wspomina po pojedynku z Trixie, że Pinkie Pie grająca na 10 instrumentach to nic innego tylko talent Pinkie. W odcinku "Honest Apple" mówi, że jest zainteresowana nauką gry na gitarze.Pinkie Pie pracuje w Cukrowym Kąciku, jedynej cukierni w Ponyville. Sklep prowadzony jest przez Pana i Panią Cake, którzy pozwalają jej na pracę oraz pobyt w nim. Państwo Cake "kochają ją jak własną córkę" - mówią twórcy serialu. Kucyk przygotowuje słodycze na prawie każde przyjęcie, nieraz jednak wychodzą jej dość nieapetyczne babeczki, głównie z winy jej czasowych asystentów: Apple Bloom, której brak jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia z pieczeniem oraz Applejack, która mimo tego, że owe doświadczenie posiada, z powodu samodzielnego zbioru jabłek była zbyt zmęczona i wyczerpana, a nawet głucha, by pomagać Pinkie w kuchni. Podczas pracy na własną rękę w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy", babeczki dekorowane przez Pinkie wychodzą idealnie. Na przyjęciu powitalnym Twilight, Pinkie zajada się babeczkami z ostrym sosem, ale pikanteria tęczy z odcinka "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" ją przytłacza.Pinkie jest również wyjątkową łyżwiarką, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy". Pinkie mówi, że jeździ na łyżwach odkąd była "maluśką-dzidziuśką-różową jak małe świnki-Pinkie". Prezentuje Twilight wiele łyżwiarskich trików takich jak: skoki, piruety, czy jazda w najdziwniejszych pozycjach. Dzięki swojej umiejętności Pinkie dostała się do Drużyny Pogodowej, jako lodołamaczka: jeździ po jeziorze i wycina w lodzie szczeliny, aby ułatwić reszcie drużyny roztapianie lodu.Pie posiada dziwną zdolność przewidywania przyszłości poprzez drgania i mimowolne skurcze wykonywane przez jej ciało ("Różowa intuicja"). Applejack wyjaśnia, że kucyki długo mieszkające w Ponyville wiedzą, że intuicji Pinkie lepiej jest słuchać. Zdolność ta jest w dużej mierze niekwestionowana przez Pinkie oraz inne kucyki, co niezwykle denerwuje sceptyczną z natury Twilight, która domaga się aby to dziwne zjawisko wyjaśnić. Najpierw podłącza Pinkie do aparatury pomiarowej, która jednak nic nie wykazuje, a później obserwuje ją z ukrycia aby dowiedzieć się co symbolizują poszczególne drgania. Kiedy Spike spotyka Twilight, ta mówi mu co robi i nadaje Pinkie łacińską nazwę - Pinkius Piecus ''(czyt. Pinkus Pajakus). Pod koniec tego odcinka, Twilight wybucha złością, że przewidywanym "wielkim czymś" wcale nie był atak hydry. W końcu poddaje się i zaczyna wierzyć w to co się wokół niej dzieje, nawet jeśli nie ma na to racjonalnego wyjaśnienia. W odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" różowa intuicja ponownie powraca, kiedy Pinkie używa jej aby przewidzieć i uratować zespół budowlańców przez walącym się budynkiem. W tym samym odcinku, drga jej ogon, więc Pinkie odpycha na bok Rainbow Dash, by spadająca doniczka nie uderzyła ją w głowę. W odcinku "Pora na czas" Spike sugeruje, aby Pinkie użyła swojej intuicji i przewidziała, czym będzie owa zapowiadana w przyszłości katastrofa. Pinkie tłumaczy mu jednak, że jest w stanie przewidzieć tylko "natychmiastowe wydarzenia", a nie rzeczywistą przyszłość. W tym samym czasie drga jej ogon, a doniczka spada Twilight na głowę.odcinkach Pinkie zaprezentowała swoją ejdetyczną pamięć. W "Przyjaciel w potrzebie", Matilda twierdzi, że Pinkie jest w stanie "zapamiętać wszystko o wszystkich z Ponyville". Staje się to oczywiste, kiedy Pinkie pamięta daty urodzin Cheerilee, Zecory, czy właśnie Matildy. Dodatkowo jest w stanie zapamiętać treści obu albumów - Matildy i Cranky'ego, co pozwala jej później połączyć ze sobą zakochanych i uszczęśliwić wiecznie niezadowolonego osła. Jednak, już wcześniej sugerowane było, że Pinkie Pie ma naprawdę dobrą pamięć. W pierwszym odcinku, Pinkie stwierdza, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Twilight Sparkle, więc od razu wiedziała, że jest nowa w mieście i postanowiła urządzić jej przyjęcie powitalne. Pinkie po raz kolejny powtarza, że zna w Ponyville każdego, kiedy Rainbow Dash mówi, że nie przyjdzie na jej imprezę, bo musi razem z Fluttershy pilnować domu pewnego niedźwiedzia, a potem dodaje, że Pinkie na pewno go nie zna. Dotrzymywanie tajemnic Pinkie Pie ma swój szczególny rodzaj przysięgi, który w polskiej wersji brzmi „Jak bum cyk cyk, tra la la, niech mi w oko wleci ćma”, zaś angielskiej " Z kopytkiem na sercu, nadzieją by latać, babeczkę mi w oko wsadź". Kucyk bierze wszystkie obietnice bardzo poważnie i nieraz pilnuje, aby również inni ich dotrzymywali, ponieważ uważa, że każde kłamstwo, nawet najmniejsze, potrafi zniszczyć przyjaźń. Wiele razy pilnowała Twilight, która chciała zdradzić sekret Spike'a (potajemne podkochiwanie się w Rarity), oraz sekret Rarity i Fluttershy. Rapowanie Pinkie Pie umie bardzo dobrze rapować. Pokazane zostało to w odcinku "Skrzydlata wiedza", gdy klacz chciała pomóc Rainbow Dash przygotować się do testu, który pozwoliłby jej dołączyć do rezerw Wonderbolts. W swym utworze opowiadała całą historię powstania tej grupy. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash pierwszy raz pojawia się w "Przyjaźń to magia, część 1", gdzie przypadkowo wpada na Twilight Sparkle i wpycha ją do błota. Po chwili przedstawiają się sobie, a Rainbow opowiada Twilight o swoim uwielbieniu dla grupy Wonderbolts, a w Przyjaźń to magia, część 2" dołącza do innych kucyków i wyrusza na poszukiwanie Klejnotów Harmonii. Podobnie jak reszta kucyków stara się dotrzeć do zamku, gdzie umieszczone są klejnoty, ale po drodze zatrzymuje ją Nightmare Moon w postaci Shadowbolts, czyli mrocznych sobowtórów Wonderbolts, stara się przekonać Rainbow do wstąpienia w ich szeregi i porzucenia jej towarzyszek, ale Rainbow odmawia i pozostaje wierna swoim przyjaciółkom, dzięki czemu zdobywa klejnot lojalności. Lojalność Rainbow Dash zostaje wystawiona na próbę w Powrót do harmonii, część 1 i Część 2". Ona i jej przyjaciółki muszą rozwiązać zagadkę zadaną im przez Discorda oraz grać zgodnie z jego zasadami, aby odzyskać Klejnoty Harmonii. Podczas swojej misji, Dash pada ofiarą manipulacji Discorda, po tym jak ten mówi jej, że dom innych pegazów bez niej już dawno by się rozpadł, po czym pokazuje jej wizję ogarniętego chaosem Cloudsdale. Po tym Rainbow odzyskuje swoje skrzydła i porzuca swoje przyjaciółki, łamiąc w ten sposób zasady gry. Jej grzywa i maść stają się wyblakłe. Tuż przed tym jak Applejack mówi, że Rainbow właśnie odlatuje, Twilight uspokaja się, że Rainbow nigdy ich nie zawiedzie, ale w tej właśnie chwili z niedowierzaniem patrzy w niebo. Discord informuje pozostałe kucyki, że zostają zdyskwalifikowane, ponieważ jedna z nich opuściła przedwcześnie labirynt i kończy grę. W tym samym odcinku, kiedy Twilight używa "zaklęcia pamięci" by przywrócić swoje przyjaciółki do ich pierwotnego stanu, Rainbow wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Nie chce podejść wystarczająco blisko, dlatego Twilight i reszta głównej szóstki musi użyć balonu na gorące powietrze by ją złapać. W końcu im się to udaje, a pierwsze słowa, które wypowiada Rainbow po przebudzeniu to: "Jak Ponyville?", "Gdzie są klejnoty?", "Czy zatrzymałyśmy Discorda?". Z Dash u ich boku, kucyki znów użyły magii Klejnotów by pokonać Discorda i przywrócić harmonię w Equestrii. Odwaga Rainbow Dash jest bardzo odważna i boi się niewielu rzeczy. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" widzimy w jej retrospekcji jak broni Fluttershy przed złośliwościami ze strony kolegów. W odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie" jako jedyna ze swoich przyjaciółek nie boi się podmieńców. Rainbow jest idealizowana przez Scootaloo jako ta, co niczego się nie boi. Pokazuje również swoją odwagę, gdy ratuje Scootaloo w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville" oraz w tym samym epizodzie broni ją przed Starą Wiedźmą. Jej cecha ujawnia się również w odcinku "Akademia Wonderbolts", gdzie przychodzi do biura Spitfire, ponieważ przeciwstawia się jej decyzjom. Rainbow potrafi też odważnie wziąć winę na siebie, co pokazuje w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa". Właśnie w tym odcinku Gilda wrzeszczy na Pinkie Pie, ponieważ uważa, że Pinkie zaprosiła ją na przyjęcie po to, by ją ośmieszyć. Pod koniec tego odcinka, kiedy gryf chce opuścić przyjęcie z Dashie, Rainbow przeciwstawia jej się i dodatkowo broni przyjaciołkę. Pegazica w wielu odcinkach pokazuje swoją odwagę, asertywność i stanowczość. W odcinku "Kucykowe Dyscypliny" dzielnie przyznaje się Księżniczce Cadance, że przywitały niewłaściwego kucyka. Natomiast w "Impasie" sama jedna chce stanąć do walki z licznym stadem bizonów, dając tym samym szansę Pinkie Pie na ucieczkę. Rainbow Dash jest bardzo pewna swoich umiejętności, co często jest interpretowane przez innych jako lenistwo. Kiedy Twilight Sparkle pierwszy raz spotyka Rainbow Dash, ta nie wykonała swojej pracy przed obchodami Letniego Święta Słońca, która polegała na oczyszczeniu całego nieba z chmur. Zamiast tego leży bezczynnie na chmurze i odkłada pracę na później. Pomimo swojego pozornego lenistwa, spełniła swoje obowiązki w zaledwie dziesięć sekund, pozostawiając Twilight Sparkle z szeroko otwartymi oczami ze zdziwienia. Jest również liderką ekipy pogodowej w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" oraz zawsze towarzyszy swoim przyjaciółkom w różnych misjach, więc mimo swojego pozornego lenistwa jest pracowitym, udzielającym się kucykiem. Wraz z Applejack naśmiewa się z Twilight w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń". Bawi je, że chociaż Twilight Sparkle nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w bieganiu, a jedyną wiedzę na ten temat posiada z książek, postanawia wziąć udział w wyścigu. Jednak obie podziwiają jej magię i mówią, że są z niej dumne w odcinku "Chwalipięta", w którym nie podobało jej się też, że Trixie przechwalała się swoimi osiągnięciami i sztuczkami, chociaż ona sama również nie należy do osób zbyt skromnych. Rainbow Dash nie ukrywa swojego poirytowania zachowaniem jej przyjaciółek, a zwłaszcza Fluttershy, co okazuje jej przez cały pierwszy sezon. Na wyprawie w odcinku "Wyjście smoka" denerwuje ją nieśmiałość Fluttershy, w "Sukces spod igły" wypomina jej, że zawsze sugeruje panikę, a w "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" za swoje nieudane sztuczki obwinia jej zbyt cichy doping. Warto zauważyć, że pomimo swojej niegrzecznej postawy wobec Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash nigdy jej dotąd nie przeprosiła. Niechętnie pozwala Rarity na metamorfozę na swojej osobie, jednak cały ten czas stoi z poirytowaną miną ("Rój stulecia"). Kiedy Twilight Sparkle stara się przekonać Rarity, że wcale nie jest pośmiewiskiem, Rainbow niegrzecznie dodaje, że trochę jest. Jej spięcie z Fluttershy powraca w odcinku "Poszukiwacze smoków", gdzie jednak w przeciwieństwie do odc. "Wyjście smoka", stara się zmusić ją do oglądania wielkiej migracji smoków, ponieważ ta musiała oglądać z nią migrację motyli, jednak Fluttershy gniewnie kopie ją w brzuch i ucieka. W tym samym odcinku drwi również ze Spike'a, co spotyka się z dezaprobatą Rarity. W "Huraganowa Fluttershy" wykazuje się dużą cierpliwością i współczuciem dla swojej przyjaciółki. Podczas gdy Rainbow Dash stara się wspierać i zachęcić Fluttershy do pomocy przy podnoszeniu wody do Cloudsdale, ona odmawia, ponieważ boi się upokorzenia i wstydzi się małej mocy swoich skrzydeł. Na koniec, kiedy Fluttershy udaje się wreszcie przezwyciężyć swoje lęki i wziąć udział w tak ważnym dla pegazów wydarzeniu, Rainbow Dash ściska ją i dumnie nazywa ją "najlepszą lotniczką". :"Jakieś 20% fajniej"'' :- Rainbow Dash, w stosunku do swojej sukni na Galę. Rainbow Dash opisuje swoje uwielbienie do wygrywania w czasie retrospekcji z odcinka "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", oraz zdarza jej się wyzywać inne postacie do różnego rodzaju konkursów przez cały czas trwania serii. Kilka razy ścigała się ze swoją stara znajomą Gildą z odcinka "Sposób na gryfa", oraz wyzywa Applejack do różnych sportowych dyscyplin, w "Jesienna przyjaźń". '''Chorobliwa ambicja Mimo konkurencyjności i pewności własnych umiejętności, Rainbow źle reaguje na porażkę, a nawet na samą możliwość porażki. Denerwuje się kiedy przegrywa z Applejack prostą grę w rzucanie podkową, stwierdzając, że "nie cierpi przegrywać". W czasie trwania konkursu na Żelaznego Kucyka w wielu konkurencjach używa swoich skrzydeł, co przez Applejack odbierane jest jako oszustwo, ponieważ Applejack skrzydeł nie posiada. Podczas biegu Spadających Liści, mimo związanych skrzydeł, wciąż ucieka się do oszustwa, więc Applejack nie pozostaje jej dłużna. Pod koniec odcinka dochodzi między nimi do bójki, która kończy się wylądowaniem na ostatnim miejscu. W końcu kucyki przepraszają się nawzajem. Kiedy w odcinku "Konkurs pupili" przywala ją lawina, wszystkie zwierzaki ją prześcigają, a ona denerwuje się i mówi, że nie tak to miała być i że to ona miała wygrać. 'Lekka zarozumiałość' Rainbow czasami myśli, że jest najlepsza. Tak śpiewa w piosence "Find a pet song", również w odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności" mówi Applejack, że przedstawienie powinno nazywać się "Rainbow Dash Show", ponieważ ona jest gwiazdą. W odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" na początku jest skromna, lecz potem popada w przesadę i staje się zarozumiała, ponieważ dokonała kilku niesamowitych czynów. Jednak na co dzień Rainbow może nie jest skromna, ale poza tym zachowuje się w porządku wobec przyjaciółek. 'Panikarstwo' Początkowo w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum", Rainbow udaje się panować nad swoimi emocjami związanymi z brawurowymi sztuczkami, które planowała zaprezentować w czasie Mistrzostw w Lataniu, ale kiedy skrzydlata Rarity pojawia się w Cloudsdale i zwraca na siebie uwagę wszystkich pegazów, Rainbow uwalnia swoje uczucia i zaczyna poważnie panikować. W "Konkurs pupili" urządza konkurs dla swoich przyszłych potencjalnych zwierząt, który składał się z testów szybkości, zwinności, odwagi, stylu, klasy, niezwykłości, nadzwyczajności, a w końcu z wyścigu przeciwko niej. Przez cały czas zachowuje się lekceważąco wobec żółwia, który bardzo chciał zostać jej ulubieńcem. Rainbow Dash odkrywa, że lubi czytać w odcinku "Czytaj i płacz". W czasie jej pobytu w szpitalu, Twilight Sparkle oferuje jej do czytania książkę, ale Rainbow odmawia i oburzona mówi, że jest światowej klasy sportowcem, a czytanie jest dla jajogłowych i nazywa ją jajogłową. Po montażu scen przedstawiającym szpitalną nudę, Rainbow niechętnie chwyta za książkę i ku swojemu zdziwieniu odkrywa, że ta historia naprawdę ją wciągnęła, a samo czytanie sprawia jej przyjemność. Rainbow stara się ukryć przed przyjaciółkami, że czytanie tak jej się spodobało, a po niespodziewanym wyjściu ze szpitala, zamartwia się, że wyzywała Twilight i włamuje się do szpitala by pod osłoną nocy spokojnie dokończyć lekturę. Kiedy zostaje przyłapana przez jednego z lekarzy, na początku udaje, że złamała skrzydło, a potem przyznaje, że czytanie jej się podoba i zrozpaczona nazywa się jajogłową. Twilight pożycza jej swoją książkę, a Rainbow spokojnie ją dokańcza. Odcinek kończy się sceną, w której Rainbow siedzi w swoim pokoju i podniecona zaczyna czytać kolejną książkę z serii. W "Przyjaciel w potrzebie" i "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie" widziana jest jak czyta o innej przygodzie Dzielnej Do (ang. Daring Do). W odcinku "Samodzielna Dzielna Do" Rainbow z ogromną niecierpliwością czekała na najnowszą książkę i chciała, aby wszyscy też się tym ekscytowali. Jedną z jej ofiar była Fluttershy. Tęczowy pegaz był zszokowany, gdy dowiedział się, że termin wydania został przełożony o 2 miesiące. Rainbow jest dość nieufna i podejrzliwa, co jednak jest często przydatną cechą, gdyż pozwala jej wykryć kłamstwa. Jednocześnie jej podejrzliwość jest też czasem źródłem wielu problemów. Widać to na przykład w "Jesiennej przyjaźni", gdzie podejrzewa Applejack o podstawienie jej nogi w czasie biegu, mimo iż Twilight wyjaśnia jej czemu się przewróciła. W "Impasie" Rainbow mówi wprost, że nie ufa bizonom. W odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash nie daje się nabrać Fluttershy udającej chorobę, by uniknąć treningu. W odcinku "Ostatnia gonitwa" RD nie ufa nawet Applejack, która daje słowo, że opowie o wszystkim swoim przyjaciółkom przy śniadaniu - pegaz nie do końca jej wierzy, choć wie, że AJ uosabia klejnot uczciwości. Jest bardzo nieufna wobec Discorda w odcinku "Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy" i stara się przekonać Fluttershy, że Discord tylko udaje niewiniątko. W wielu sytuacjach jej podejrzenia okazują się słuszne, w innych bezpodstawne. Rainbow wykazuje się naprawdę imponującą szybkością i zwinnością w powietrzu, co czyni ją świetnym lotnikiem. Przy rozwijaniu ogromnych prędkości, Rainbow zostawia za sobą "tęczową mgłę". W odcinku pierwszym suszy mokrą Twilight za pomocą tęczowego wiru, który sama stworzyła. W czasie trwania serii niejednokrotnie tworzy różne "tęczowe akrobacje". W odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" użyła swoich umiejętności by pomóc Applejack zniszczyć starą stodołę; wzleciała w powietrze na naprawdę dużą wysokość, a potem jak najszybciej pikowała w dół, co sprawiło, że z oczu zaczęły jej się lać łzy. W końcu z impetem uderzyła w stodołę, rozległ się wielki huk i utworzyła się tęczowa chmura, a budynek - rozpadł się w drobny mak. Zadziwiające akrobacje wykonuje również w "Konkurs pupili", kiedy pokazuje zwierzakom jakich sprawności będzie od nich wymagać. Zakończeniem samej konkurencji ma być wyścig z Rainbow, który jednak nie dochodzi do skutku z powodu lawiny głazów w wąwozie. Rainbow Dash wykazuje również umiejętność manipulowania pogodą. W pierwszym odcinku oczyszcza niebo z chmur w zaledwie dziesięć sekund. Dowodzi także ekipą pogodową w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", gdzie razem z innymi pegazami odpędza chmury, sprowadza do miasta ptaki, które odleciały do ciepłych krajów, roztapia śnieg i lód na wodach. W "Rój stulecia" tworzy tornado, które wciąga Parasprite'y. W "Huraganowa Fluttershy" dowodzi pegazami z Ponyville, które mają utworzyć wystarczająco silne tornado by dostarczyć do Cloudsdale wodę na porę deszczową. W czasie mierzenia siły skrzydeł, wynik Rainbow wynosi 16.5, podczas, gdy pozostałych pegazów nie przekracza 10. Najbardziej znanym trikiem Rainbow Dash jest Ponaddźwiękowe Bum (ang. Sonic Rainboom), które wprowadzono do serii w odcinku o tej samej nazwie. Wtedy wykonała je po raz drugi w swoim życiu; pierwszy raz został przedstawiony w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", gdzie w czasie retrospekcji okazało się, że dzięki temu Rainbow zdobyła swój znaczek. W odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie - część 1", Księżniczka Celestia prosi Rainbow o wykonanie Ponaddźwiękowego Bum na weselu Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance. Rainbow wykonuje trik praktycznie bez żadnego wysiłku, a całość wychodzi jej idealnie. Jednak we wcześniejszych odcinkach ukazano jak ciężko musiała pracować by doprowadzić tak trudną sztuczkę do takiej perfekcji. 'Siła' Rainbow jest wyjątkowo silna co udowadnia w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa", niszcząc stodołę Applejack. Jednak gdy utknęła pod kamieniem, mimo swojej siły nie potrafiła go podnieść, co uczynił dopiero z pozoru słabszy żółw. Pokazuje też siłę w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville", kiedy jednym kopnięciem wybija kawałki z pnia z aż czterech drzew. Jednak w odcinku "Maud Pie" siostra Pinkie Pie pokazuje, że jest silniejsza od Dash, bowiem pegaz zdołał przerzucić kamień tylko za jezioro, a Maud aż za góry. Historia 'Znaczek' W odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga" Rainbow wspomina, że jako pierwsza w klasie dostała swój znaczek. W "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" opowiada Lidze historię, w jaki sposób go zdobyła. Jej opowieść zaczyna się na obozie dla młodych lotników, gdzie broni Fluttershy przed złośliwościami ze strony kolegów. Wtedy chłopcy zaczynają drwić sobie z Rainbow, dając jej przydomek "Rainbow Kraksa". Dash wyzywa łobuzów do wyścigu, który ma rozstrzygnąć, kto z nich jest najszybszy. Bez większego problemu udaje jej się wyprzedzić rywali, odkryć swoją pasję do wygrywania oraz wykonać trik, który nikomu przedtem się nie udał - ponaddźwiękowe bum. Wtedy zdobywa swój znaczek, a także przez przypadek pomaga zdobyć znaczki swoim przyszłym przyjaciółkom z Ponyville. Rainbow Dash odpowiada za pogodę w Ponyville. Rozgania chmury z okazji Letniego Święta Słońca, ale też na co dzień dba by mieszkańcy mieli słońce nad głowami. Na początku odcinka "Końska plotka", Spike mówi, że niebo jest tak czyste, ponieważ Rainbow na pewno wstała wcześniej i oto zadbała. Rainbow Dash mieszka w "chmurowym" domku niedaleko Ponyville, który designem przypomina jej rodzinne miasto, Cloudsdale. 'Reputacja' Wiele kucyków podziwia RD za jej szybkość, zwinność i odwagę. Rainbow ma wielu fanów, a największą i najbardziej oddaną fanką jest Scootaloo, co widzimy w odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" (mimo iż uważała, że Wybawicielka jest największą bohaterką Ponyville, nie zapomniała o RD. Kucyki (a szczególnie jej fani) idealizują Rainbow. Czasami nawet przyjaciółki. 'Znaczkowa Liga' Apple Bloom i Rainbow]]Rainbow Dash pomaga Apple Bloom zdobyć jej znaczek, poprzez próbowanie różnych dyscyplin sportowych. Staje się jej trenerką i pomaga młodej klaczce przyśpieszyć naturalny cykl zdobywania znaczków. Każe jej wypróbować między innymi karate, paralotnię i żonglerkę ("Znaczkowa Liga"). Scootaloo, pegaz i jedna z członkiń Ligi Znaczkowej idealizuje Rainbow Dash. W czasie gdy Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle są młodszymi siostrami Applejack i Rarity, Scootaloo nie jest w żaden sposób spokrewniona z Rainbow.Komentarz Lauren Faust na dA - Rainbow i Scootaloo nie są ze sobą spokrewnione. Rainbow pieszczotliwe nazywa Scoot "dzieciakiem" w odcinku "Sowa mądra głowa" i przybywa za kulisy razem z Rarity i Applejack by pogratulować jej zwycięstwa w odcinku "Konkurs talentów". W odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville" Scootaloo wyznała Rainbow, że chciałaby się od niej uczyć i być jak jej młodsza siostra. Rainbow spodobał się ten pomysł i wzięła klaczkę pod swoje skrzydła. Scootaloo stała się też niejako jej młodszą siostrą. Rainbow z wzięciem pod swoje skrzydła dotrzymała słowa, gdyż obroniła małego pegaza przed Starą Wiedźmą. Wzięcie pod skrzydła znaczyło, że Rainbow zaopiekuje się Scootaloo. Fluttershy Kiedy Fluttershy pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serialu, trudno jej nawet się przedstawić Twilight Sparkle i tylko wypiskuje swoje imię tak cicho, że Twilight pyta o nie aż 3 razy. Nabiera jednak odwagi, gdy zauważa Spike'a. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała małego, młodego i w jej słowach "aż tak uroczego" smoka, więc gdy tylko nawiązuje się między nimi rozmowa, Fluttershy prosi go o opowiedzenie jej o całym jego życiu, co oczywiście mocno zdenerwowało Twilight, gdyż pegaz nie dawał im spokoju aż do końca dnia. Gdy doszła do domu, uporczywie poszła za nimi, denerwując przy tym jednorożca. W odcinku Wyjście smoka okazało się, że Fluttershy boi się dorosłych i strasznych smoków. Cały czas podczas wyprawy na górę, gdzie spał jeden z tych gadów, pegaz się zatrzymywał lub po prostu zastygał w miejscu, przez co opóźniał podróż. Twilight Sparkle mówiła przyjaciółce, że jej talent do zwierząt pomoże w przekonaniu smoka do znalezienia innego miejsca do spania. Applejack wielokrotnie ciągnęła albo popychała pegaza i starała się ją chronić od obelg Rainbow Dash, która od samego początku uważała, że wzięcie Fluttershy, to był zły pomysł. Pinkie Pie przekonała przyjaciółkę do "niebezpiecznego" skoku nad przepaścią, dzięki piosence.Mimo swojego strachu przed smokami Fluttershy, gdy zauważyła co gad zrobił z jej przyjaciółkami nabiera pewności siebie. Karci smoka i przekonuje go do zmienienia miejsca spania. W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia w podobny sposób ujarzmiła Kokotrisa. Na początku odcinka Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rainbow Dash próbowała nauczyć Fluttershy głośnego dopingu, ale niestety bezskutecznie, jednak pod koniec odcinka, gdy pegazowi udaje się wykonać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, Fluttershy podskakiwała i krzyczała ze szczęścia, podczas gdy inni siedzieli zszokowani z otwartymi ustami.W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia Fluttershy podnosi głos, by zwrócić uwagę Znaczkowej Ligi, gdy Sweetie Belle przeszkadza jej w kołysance, powodując ucieczkę kury i niebezpieczną podróż do lasu Everfree. To dowodzi, że potrafi krzyczeć na inne kucyki, kiedy ma powód. W odcinku Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie widziała jak Gilda ryknęła na Fluttershy, przez co pegaz uciekł z płaczem. Pinkie Pie była bardzo tym oburzona. Później, na przyjęciu na cześć gryfa, Fluttershy pyta się przyjaciółki, czy to był dobry pomysł. Pinkie Pie zapewniała ją, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Podirytowana Fluttershy wspomina wtedy, że jest o rok starsza od przyjaciółki. W odcinku Luna odmieniona Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczka Luna odwiedzają Fluttershy. Pegaz nie chciał otworzyć drzwi nawet przed przyjaciółką, gdyż boi się, że to przebrane kucyki, które chcą jej zrobić "złośliwy kawał". Okazuje się, że Fluttershy nie lubi Nocy Koszmarów, oraz boi się Księżniczki Luny. Próbuje wykorzystać nieuwagę Twilight, by wymsknąć się z objęć Księżniczki i wrócić do domu. Dobroć i wrażliwość W drugim odcinku, gdy przyjaciółki szły przez Las Everfree, zaatakowała ich Mantykora. Wszystkie kucyki, oprócz Fluttershy, zaczęły atakować potwora. Pegaz cały czas próbował zatrzymać koleżanki, ale one jej nie słuchały. Ostatecznie, gdy Fluttershy wreszcie odważyła się krzyknąć do nich, poskutkowało. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, pegaz podszedł do Mantykory, udobruchał potwora i wyjął z jego łapy cierń. Ukazała wtedy swoją dobroć oraz talent do zwierząt. Pod koniec odcinka nie bez powodu dostaje klejnot dobroci.W odcinku Niezapomniany wieczór podczas gali w Canterlocie, Fluttershy w pałacowym ogrodzie szukała zwierzątek, by się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Niestety, stworzenia bały się nawet takiego kucyka jak ona i chowały się przed Fluttershy. Początkowo pegaz był spokojny, jednak, gdy zwierzątka nie łapały się w jej pułapki, zaczęła się denerwować. Ostatecznie na oczach wszystkich gości na gali Fluttershy wybuchła szaleńczym gniewem. W odcinku Powrót do harmonii, część 1 jako jedyna nie ulega pułapce Discorda, który jednak z dobrotliwej, lękliwej i wrażliwej przemienia ją w okrutną. Obrażała wtedy swoje przyjaciółki, denerwowała je, a nawet znęcała się nad nimi. Robiła wszystko, by uprzykrzyć im życie. Na szczęście, dzięki zaklęciu Twilight Sparkle, które przywróciło jej pamięć, stała się znów dobra. Wszystkie wydarzenia, które nastąpiły po przemianie w dręczycielkę pegaz uznał za koszmar. Umiejętności Większość pegazów zajmuje się pogodą, jednak Fluttershy jest dość słabą lotniczką i woli spędzać czas na łonie natury, razem ze swoimi zwierzęcymi pupilkami.W odcinku Ptaszek na uwięzi Fluttershy próbuje "wyleczyć" Filominę, feniksa Księżniczki Celestii. Niestety jej znajomość medycyny nie pomagała zwierzęciu, można powiedzieć, że nawet było z nim jeszcze gorzej. Mimo to, na początku odcinka było widać jak Fluttershy pomogła myszce na wózku inwalidzkim i ze złamaną nogą, wrócić do rodziny. Prawdopodobnie, to pegaz opatrzył nogę gryzonia. Gdy leczenie nie skutkowało, Fluttershy chciała zapoznać Filominie swojego ptasiego przyjaciela kolibra, ale to też nie pomogło. Ostatecznie pod koniec odcinka pegaz dowiaduje się, że zwierzę księżniczki nie było chore, lecz to był jeden z cyklów życia feniksa (Filomina okazała się być tym ptakiem). W odcinku Lekcja zerowa Fluttershy walczyła z ogromnym niedźwiedziem, co oczywiście nie wydało się podobne do jej strachliwej natury. Ostatecznie okazało się, że pegaz robił intensywny masaż zwierzęciu.Fluttershy będąc na obozie latania nie radziła sobie z nim za dobrze, co widać w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Dorosła Fluttershy jest wystarczająco dobrym lotnikiem w normalnych warunkach, ale wydaje się, że traci zdolność latania w chwilach strachu; w odcinku pt. Wyjście smoka, zostaje sparaliżowana w powietrzu u podnóża góry po usłyszeniu chrapania smoka, a później ukazana zostaje jej niezdolność do przekroczenia przepaści przy pomocy skrzydeł, nawet gdy paraliż ustąpił. Odzyskuje zdolność latania, kiedy smok zaczyna grozić jej przyjaciółkom. Ta chwila gniewu skutkuje pokonaniem strachu. W'' Różowa intuicja'' nie wznosi się w powietrze by uciec przed hydrą, chociaż widać, że macha skrzydłami podczas skakania i biegania. Fluttershy jest ledwie w stanie unieść Twilight Sparkle na niewielkiej wysokości w Przyjaźń to magia, część 2, nawet z pomocą Rainbow Dash. Niemniej jednak, w odcinku Tajemnicza Wybawicielka ''przefrunęła obok Rainbow Dash przy niewielkim wysiłku, oszałamiając ją; w dodatku była w stanie nadążyć za nią ciągnąc za sobą dwa kucyki i balon z gorącym powietrzem, po tym jak Twilight Sparkle przypomniała jej, że jeśli nie dogoni Rainbow Dash, Discord wygra w ''Powrót do harmonii, część 2. Można także zobaczyć jak lata w czasie piosenki Find A Pet Song. W odcinku Huraganowa Fluttershy ''jej siła skrzydeł na początku wynosiła ok. 0.5 (w czasie kiedy moc innych pegazów wynosiła ok. 10), a po wyczerpującej sesji treningowej wzrosła jedynie do 2.3. Jednak kiedy leciała razem z innymi pegazami, dała z siebie wszystko i pomogła im uzupełnić brakującą moc skrzydeł, niezbędną do wytworzenia tornada, żeby przenieść wodę do Cloudsdale. Kiedy Fluttershy zostaje pokazana po raz pierwszy w ''Przyjaźń to magia, część 1, jest w trakcie próby chóru ptaków na Uroczystości Letniego Święta Słońca. Wykonała kilka numerów muzycznych w serialu: interpretację Evil Enchantress song, kołysankę Hush Now, Quiet Now, So Many Wonders, i piosenkę Find A Pet Song w duecie z Rainbow Dash. Nuci motyw muzyczny serialu w odcinkach Biletomistrzyni i w Ptaszek na uwięzi. W odcinku Fluttershy ma głos dowiadujemy się, że Fluttershy jest miłośniczką zespołu Ponytones, oraz jak wielkie jest jej zamiłowanie do śpiewu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że głos Fluttershy jest bardzo cichy, jej śpiew jest delikatny. Miała swój chór też na ślubie w Canterlocie.Co zostało wspomniana w dziale opieka nad zwierzętami Fluttershy posiada zdolności leczenia zwierząt (Ptaszek na uwięzi). Na początek ukazuje się scena gdy Fluttershy opatruję małą myszkę by mogła wrócić do rodziny a potem decyduje się zaopiekować Filominą - ptakiem księżniczki Celestii. Lecz Filomina nie chce jeść tabletek, nawet z ziarnem a także nie chce jeść barszczu i innych tego typu rzeczy. W końcu ucieka z domu Fluttershy próbując się uwolnić od jej leczenia. Applejack w odcinku Sukces spod igły. W tym samym odcinku podczas przymiarki sukni mówi Rarity o niewłaściwym wykończeniu sukienki. Miała pretensje o zły materiał, szew i korzysta z takich pojęć jak haute couture. Fluttershy czytała także magazyn o modzie w odcinku W zielonym ci nie do twarzy, czekając na Rarity w spa. Jednak w odcinku "Rarity podbija Manehattan" zdarzają jej się błędy w szyciu na maszynie, które jednak nie psują końcowego efektu. Starlight Glimmer (Nieoficjalnie) Gdy po raz pierwszy spotykamy Starlight, wydaje się być ona miłą i przyjaźnie nastawioną klaczą. Ciepło wita główne bohaterki i z uśmiechem opowiada o założonej przez siebie wiosce. Sprawia wrażenie oddanej swojej filozofii protagonistki, która dba o swoich współtowarzyszy i jednocześnie stawia się z nimi na równi. Wygląda na w pełni szczęśliwego kucyka. Główne bohaterki szybko spostrzegają, że jest ona również wymagająca, dba o dyscyplinę w swojej wiosce i posiada silne cechy przywódcze. Doprowadza do sytuacji, w której mieszkańcy osady nie dostrzegają innego sposobu myślenia, od tego, który został im wpojony. Jest przekonana, że tylko jej definicja przyjaźni jest prawdziwa. Według jej poglądów, pełną przyjaźń można osiągnąć tylko poprzez dążenie do pełnej równości w każdym aspekcie życia (m.in. poprzez brak własnych talentów). Jak dowiadujemy się później, taki sposób myślenia bohaterki nie jest przypadkowy, ponieważ uformował się on przez bolesne dla Starlight doświadczenia z dzieciństwa. Fluttershy odkrywa, że Starlight oszukuje mieszkańców swojej wioski. Głoszona przez nią filozofia równości dotyczy każdego kucyka, oprócz jej samej. Okazuje się bowiem, że klacz wcale nie pozbyła się swojego znaczka, lecz umiejętnie go ukrywa. Aby utrzymać porządek w swojej wiosce, używa swojego największego talentu, czyli magii. Jest to oznaka hipokryzji bohaterki. Starlight posiada niezwykły dar przekonywania i świetnie potrafi odgrywać rolę, którą dla siebie wymyśliła. Dobrze panuje nad swoimi emocjami. Ujawnia swoje prawdziwe oblicze dopiero, gdy zostaje zdemaskowana. Okazuje się być porywcza, krzyczy na Twilight i mieszkańców wioski, po czym ucieka, nie dając się dogonić. W finale 5. sezonu powraca z chęcią zemsty na Twilight i jej przyjaciółkach. Aby odpłacić się za ingerencję w swoje życie, nie cofa się przed niczym, żeby poniżyć swoje przeciwniczki i zniszczyć ich przyjaźń. Dopiero gdy opowiada traumatyczną dla niej historię z dzieciństwa, poznajemy prawdziwe motywy jej działania. Okazuje się, że wszystko czego się dopuściła, było spowodowane lękiem przed odrzuceniem. To pozwala spojrzeć na jej czyny z nowej perspektywy. Po namowach Twilight zmienia swe postępowanie i okazuje skruchę. Zaprzyjaźnia się z bohaterkami i na nowo odkrywa, czym jest przyjaźń. Starlight jest niezwykle utalentowanym jednorożcem. Używa trudnych zaklęć, takich jak teleportacja i telekineza. Widzimy jak niszczy skały oraz kamienny most. Posługuje się również zaklęciami, które powodują silne eksplozje. Jest w stanie przenosić przedmioty używając siły umysłu, tworzyć magiczne bariery, wytwarzać oślepiające światła. Dzięki swojej magii potrafi odbierać kucykom ich własne znaczki. Drewniana laska, która rzekomo do tego służyła, nazywana przez Starlight „Laską Identyczności”, okazała się tylko zwykłym patykiem, zaczarowanym właśnie przez bohaterkę. Klacz jest zaskoczona, kiedy Twilight tworzy pole siłowe przed jej atakiem na Sugar Belle, Party Favora, Night Glider i Double Diamonda. Krzyczy, że latami ćwiczyła to zaklęcie, lecz nie osiągnęła tak dobrych efektów.W dwóch odcinkach "Znaczki raz jeszcze" Starlight pokazuje jak duże są jej magiczne możliwości. Potrafi lewitować samą siebie przez długi czas i podczas tej czynności, rzucać także inne zaklęcia. Ulepszyła też zaklęcie Star Swirl Brodatego do cofania się w czasie. W odcinku "Pora na czas" Twilight Sparkle używa tego czaru, jednak może być w przeszłości tylko krótką chwilę. Natomiast Starlight zmodyfikowała je tak, że mogła pozostać w minionych czasach tak długo jak chciała, zmieniać wydarzenia, wyrzucać Twilight z przeszłości do teraźniejszości. Klacz zna także zaklęcie potrafiące zamknąć kucyka w bryle fioletowego kryształu, blokując jego ruchy. Kategoria:Mane6 Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem